Chloe Grenwrick
Biography Character Background Chloe Grenwrick is a petty criminal in the town of Los Santos. Chloe's father was an overly strict police officer, motivating Chloe to pursue a life of petty crime in rebellion of her father. Chloe has one sister that has always been a "Daddy's Girl" and a point of jealousy for Chloe. Leo Ballard incident On the 24th of August 2019, Chloe met with Socks at the hippie trailer park just past the purple dinosaur where Socks informed Chloe that there were a few people trying to kill members of the Chaos Crew and due to Chloe’s affiliation to the Chaos Crew they asked if she would shoot people, Chloe informed Socks that guns aren’t entirely her thing and that she prefers to steal cars, she doesn’t want to harm people but she would fill Socks in on any information she finds and if that leads to that person being harmed then it doesn’t exactly come back on her. Socks informed her to not wear any red clothing & to just play it safe. Socks put Chloe on a watch of one of Leo Ballard's associates’ houses. While on the way to the house on her bicycle Chloe got stopped on the side of the road to check her phone when two cars (a Coil Raiden & a Buffalo) pulled in front of Chloe & were telling her to get off the bike before she got shot, she reluctantly listened to them and proceeded to get off the bike & get in their car with them. They took her out to a little hiding spot just off of Great Ocean Highway, had her zip-tied and then began questioning her about Socks. When Leo called Socks to ask him about Chloe, he was told that Socks had no idea who Chloe is; He walked up to her screaming about how it’s convenient that Socks doesn’t know Chloe at all then unloaded an uzi into Chloe’s chest. Medics did not find Chloe for 30 minutes until a nearby local called in that there was a person shot. Her injuries were gunshot wounds with three exit wounds. She miraculously survived the gunshot wounds and was in the hospital for several days. Doctor Tabitha Wrenn awoke her, and Emma Amato was her first visitor. When she was ready to leave Pillbox Medical, she was spoken to by Deputy Hayes and gave a statement about what she could remember. During a text conversation with Emmet, Chloe confessed that Socks has been hearing voices as of recently and wants to kill him. After which he told Chloe that he wanted to rebuild and start anew and if she wanted to join him, she would be more than welcome. Chloe has since stopped hanging around Chaos Crew because of Socks selling her out to Leo Ballard. Emmet Betrayal On the 31st of August 2019, Chloe had a meeting with Charli Hudson & Emma Amato where Charli managed to convince both Emma & Chloe to betray Emmet after he had just given them everything he had which included 3 Declasse Gang Burrito vans filled with bottles. it took some convincing but Emma & Chloe eventually agreed it's their best bet of survival from Leo Ballard and Chaos Crew. Charli called Socks in an attempt to smooth things over for Emma and Chloe so they can go about the city doing their own business. After things were smoothed over Charli, Emma and Chloe went on to create their own group. Chloe also spoke to her contacts at the Chop Shop and asked if her offer of 12 bottles a week to use the chop shop can be extended to the rest of her crew, she was told that was okay. Alta Shooting On September 2nd, 2019, a Black in colour Emperor pulled up to Chloe in Alta, the driver appeared to be a Ballas member who was trying to find out who was riding the bicycle about 5 minutes earlier, when Chloe said she was riding one earlier in the day, they proceeded to pull out a Beretta and fire multiple bullets at Chloe, 3 of which hit her and she was forced to go to hospital. Gallery ChloeEmma.png|Chloe and her friend Emma Amato after a night of crime. ChloePrison.png|Chloe, and Tyrell waiting for a pickup after serving their prison sentences. ChloeDance.jpg|Chloe, Emma Amato, and Tootsie Roll dancing at the Monarch. Category:Characters Category:Civilian